Ganteng-Ganteng Penyakitan!
by ArisuShiro
Summary: Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah tempat menampung para esper(Pengguna supernatural) yang mempunyai kelainan atau penyakit dalam tubuh mereka. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah terakhir bagi mereka yang tidak bisa diterima di sekolah manapun akibat kelainan atau penyakit. WARNING:YAOI ROMANCE... Harem SASUKE


Title: Ganteng-Ganteng Penyakitan?!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural,Romance(Yaoi)

Rating: T

Prologue: Petualangan bocah yang dingin

"Sasuke-kun. Maaf, kamu tidak bisa sekolah ditempat yang kamu pilih. Ayah telah menentukan sekolah yang paling tepat untukmu."

"Jangan bilang ayah masih memaksaku untuk sekeolah di sama Konoha Gakuen?"

"Iya. Hanya ditempat itu kamu bisa bersekolah."

"Ayah benar-benar kejam. Tempat itu adalah tempat anak-anak Esper Terbuang,kan?"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Kamu tetap harus bersekolah disana karena kelainanmu itu."

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah tempat menampung para esper(Pengguna supernatural) yang mempunyai kelainan atau penyakit dalam tubuh mereka. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah terakhir bagi mereka yang tidak bisa diterima di sekolah manapun akibat kelainan atau penyakit. Sekolah itu sering sekali disebut sebagai sekolah "Terbuang". Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural pengendalian es disebut sebagai _Cyrokinesis._ Namun, akibat kekuatannya itu ia mengalami kelainan yaitu suhu tubuhnya sangat rendah bila dibandingkan manusia normal.

Suhu tubuh normalnya adalah 20 derajat celcius. Dan saat musim dingin ia menjadi semakin tersiksa karena suhu tubuhnya bisa terus menurun hingga dibawah nol derajat celcius. Kelainan ini membuat beberapa sahabatnya terkadang menganggapnya aneh dan merepotkan apalagi saat musim dingin ia seringkali pingsan dan membuat repot banyak orang.

"Akhirnya aku harus tetap sekolah disini. Ini demi teman-teman aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi terutama saat musim dingin tiba." gumam Sasuke sendirian

Bunga-bunga sakura tampak semakin indah menemani perjalanan Sasuke. Disaat ia sedang memperhatikan bunga sakura di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat seorang cowok dibawahnya memandangnya dengan serius. Ia memakai masker. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia bersin-bersin dan batuk.

"Sepertinya tahun inipun belum ..." gumam cowok itu menghela nafasnya

#Hasyim...Uhuk...Uhuk

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu biasa." sahut cowok itu datar meninggalkan tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju sekolah

"Tenang saja flu musim semi tidak separah itu,kok. Salam kenal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Shikamaru Nara. Salam kenal juga da-."

"Wuah, jadi ini Uchiha Sasuke yang aku cari selama ini?"

"Siapa lagi ini?"

Saat Sasuke sedang berkenalan dengan cowok yang bernama Shikamaru itu datang lagi satu orang cowok yang memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua dan seolah-olah bersikap akrab.

"Naruto?" tanya cowok itu lalu batuk lagi

"Shikamaru, pasti musim ini sulit lagi ya untukmu. Daijoubu, musim semi pasti akan cepat berlalu jika kamu sabar menunggunya. Ohya, Doumo Sasuke-san. Aku Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal,ne?"

"Darimana kamu tau namaku?" tanya cewek itu bingung

"Jelas aku pasti ingat dan mengenalmu karena mulai sekarang kamu adalah.."

"Aku adalah apa?"

"Pendingin pribadiku di musim panas nanti." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum

"Pendingin pribadi? Apa itu? Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Ya. Nanti juga kamu akan mengerti. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Oy, Tunggu dulu!"

Saat Sasuke ingin mengejar Naruto, Cowok itu itu sudah berlari menjauh dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka suaranya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suhu panas."

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi? Suhu panas?"

"Naruto mempunyai kelainan suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari manusia normal. Kemarin dia sangat senang saat mendengar SS Class akan kedatangan murid perempuan dan mempunyai kekuatan berlawanan dari dirinya dan mempunyai kelainan sama sepertinya."

"Hanya berbeda suhu tubuhku yang dingin daripada orang normal. Jadi, dia seorang _P_ _yrokinesis_ _?_ "

"Iya, dia bisa mengendalikan api dan panas sesuka hatinya. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau ke kelas lebih dulu."

"Tunggu Shikamaru-san. Bukannya kita harus mencarinya di papan pengumuman dulu?"

"Kamu belum membaca surat penerimaanmu,ya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak membacanya karena yang mengurusi semuanya ayahku."

"SS Class. Seharusnya kamu membaca surat penerimaanmu lagi. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu kamu juga,kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu juga masuk kesekolah ini karena ka-."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku memang masuk sekolah ini. Namun, aku tidak selemah kalian dan punya penyakit yang berat."

"Lalu, kamu mempunyai kelainan apa?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke yang masih kebingungan berusaha mencari kelasnya hingga ia bertemu lagi dengan dua oran cowok.

"Deidara sudah kubilang jangan latihan berat-berat dulu,kan?"

"Habisnya rasanya aneh tanpa latihan pagi."

"Anoo, maaf apa kalian tahu dimana SS Class berada?"

"Heh? Jadi, ini murid pindahan yang dikasih tau kemarin? Sepertinya kamu terlihat biasa saja?"

"Eh?"

"Deidara-san itu tidak sopan. Ia kami juga ingin ke kelas itu. Kamu bisa ikut bersama kami. Oh,iya perkenalkan aku Tobi."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih. Aku masih bingung karena biasanya kelas akan diumumkan di papan penguman dulu di depan."

"Jadi, kamu tidak tau sistem di sekolah ini?"'

"Aku tidak memlilih sekolah ini sendiri."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dia Deidara. Walaupun dia kelihatan menakutkan dia sebenarnya baik dan tidak sekuat itu."

"Teme, Tobi! Jangan bilang seperti itu dong."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua yang bertengkar. Ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Apa mereka juga berada disekolah ini karena mempunyai penyakit atau kelainan seperti dirinya?

"Ohayou, Itachi-san."kata Deidara melihat Itachi lewat

"Ohayou, Itachi." Sahut tobi juga

"Ya, Ohayou Deidara dan Tobi juga. Oya, ini sebaiknya kamu bisa menjaga sikapmu ya? Aku Ketua Osis disekolah ini. Jadi, jangan bikin malu."

"Kamu kenal dengannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Tobi penasaran dengan sikap Itachi

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Eh? Dia tidak sekelas dengan kita?"

"Tidak dia SSS Class atau biasa di sebut Triple S Class." jelas Tobi

"Sudahlah, menjelaskannya juga percuma. Dia masih belum mengerti. Biarkan dia mencari tahu sendiri saja."

Sasuke berpikir orang seperti Itachi sepertinya memang sudah sepantasnya berada dikelas yang berbeda. Dia merasa bersalah karena masuk sekolah ini tanpa mengetahui apapun di dalamnya. Dan dia berjanji akan merahasiakan kalau Itachi adalah kakaknya. Sampai ditengah lamunannya ia merasakan pelukan dari belakangnya.

"Acha, ternyata benar-benar tubuhmu sangat dingin ya?"

"Naruto-san?"

"Doumo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Maaf, kamu bisa singkirkan tanganmu darinya?"

"Siapa sih? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya,kok."

"Gaara-san?"

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto ikut bingung

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Gomen, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku hanya bisa bertahan satu tahun. Ayahku menyuruhku kesini sebelum terlambat."

"Sekarang kamu ikut denganku. Ayo!"

"Mau kemana ini Gaara?"

"Oy, Gaara. Jangan kasar begitu dong menariknya. Kasihan Sasuke."

"Sudah jelas,kan? Kamu harus keluar dan berhenti dari sekolah ini."

To Be Continue

Oke, Prologue dari para Shinobi yang ganteng ini namun penyakitan akhirnya selesai juga. Dan yang terungkap baru sedikit karena masih prologue dan Terima Kasih sudah sempatkan untuk membaca prologue singkat ini. Saya juga masih Newbie. Mohon Dukungannya.

Omake:

Di Mini Market

"Anoo, anda yakin mau membeli semua koyo cabe ini?"

"Iya saya yakin. Tobi, obatmu masih ada atau sudah habis? Mau beli,gak?"

"Masih ada Deidara-san. Sudah beli aja cepat."

"Aku kira sudah habis karena kelihatannya kamu akhir-akhir ini jarang membeli dan makan obat aku lihat?"

Di bawah pohon Sakura belakang sekolah

Terlihat Shikamaru membuka masker. Ia bersin dan batuk cukup hebat sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Di Pagar Sekolah

"Tunggu, Gaara. Apa masksudmu kamu belum menyerah?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun Naruto. Sasuke tidak pantas berada disini. Aku akan melindunginya. Ingat itu."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara #clashh. Kilatan seperti petir lewat saat Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. Dan tanaman kecil yang ditanam sekitar pagar sekolah itu terkena kilatan petir itu dan seketika itu juga mati.

Ruang Osis

Itachi terlihat melemparkan kapsul obat yang sangat banyak ke tembok ruang osis tersebut. Itachi membuang pulpen di sampingnya yang berlumuran darah sama seperti tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah.


End file.
